PoX's Warrior Name Contest
by Ms Amber
Summary: Well, I didn't post a story this time. It's a contest! Well, I know this is quite common, but because it seems like loads of fun to do, here I am, doing it! So, have fun and submit cat names while following the rules! Rated T just in case
1. Round 1

**PoX's Warrior Cat Name Contest**

**PoX's Note: **This is quite common, and because I thought it would be loads of fun to do one, here I am, doing one right now! Yay! *celebrate* Actually, the **real reason **I did this was because I got dared to. But anyway, it sounds fun altogether, so I'm doing it! So now, I hope that you will all enjoy this and have fun! Enjoy this as it lasts! (This probably won't be for long because I have other stories to deal with, just so you know. The final winner will be decided in the last chapter and he/she will receive the biggest prize on Earth!)

…

**Thanks to Mintfrost29 for approving for me to use her idea of the Point System!**

…

**Rules for the whole game:**

- Be fair and nice

- Don't steal names from others

- Stealing a cat's description from another person to use as your own will not be tolerated

- To win the **Ultimate Prize**, you are to win the most points.

- Have fun and enjoy!

…

**How the Point System works:**

**First Place:** _(5 points)_

**Second Place:** _(4 points)_

**Third Place:** _(3 points)_

**Honorable Mentions:** _(2 points)_

…

**Rules for Round One:**

- Submit a cat that is based on the weather (e.g. Winterfrost, Mapleleaf)

- Do not steal the names that I have mentioned on the above rule

- You can only submit up to **three **cats only! (Any more than that and you will be eliminated from the round)

- Your cat must have a short bio about himself/herself

- Adding a history is optional!

- Start submitting now!

…

~ PoX


	2. Winners and Round 2

**PoX's Warrior Cat Name Contest**

**PoX's Note: **Tough decision to make to find the winners, you know! The names were very creative, and I think you all did a wonderful job! But of course, there still has to be a winner. So you want to find out who won? Go and scroll down (well, actually, just read below) to find out! Oh, and to all those who know the FanFic **When All The Clans Got Laptops**, I have a writer's block at the moment, so I won't update it yet. Just saying, and sorry if you were all impatiently waiting for the next chapter!

…

**Rules for the whole game:**

- Be fair and nice

- Don't steal names from others

- Stealing a cat's description from another person to use as your own will not be tolerated

- To win the **Ultimate Prize**, you are to win the most points.

- Have fun and enjoy!

…

**Winners for Round Two:**

**First Place:** _Winterdream, _submitted by _XXrainshadowXX_!

**Second Place:** _Stormfire, _submitted by _Mothstar_!

**Third Place:** _Fawnblossom, _submitted by _XxRainbowSprinklesxX_!

**Honorable Mentions:**

_Hurricanefang _submitted by _Randomcat_!

_Summerscratch _submitted by _Spottedleaf12478!_

…

**Scoreboard/Contestants' Results:**

XXrainshadowXX – 5 points

Mothstar – 4 points

XxRainbowSprinklesxX – 3 points

Randomcat – 2 points

Spottedleaf12478 – 2 points

…

**Rules for Round Two:**

- Submit warrior names for Flamepaw – a flame-coloured tom with shining amber eyes. His fur colour fades to white when it reaches the paws, tip of tail, ears, muzzle and underbelly. He has a bit of his left ear clawed off and a small scar across his flank. His nose is a rosy colour pink.

- Warrior names must have be names that the Clan cats should know e.g. Flamestorm, Flameclaw

- Do not steal the names I have just mentioned above

- You can only submit up to **three warrior names** (If you submit more than that you are eliminated from this Round)

- Start submitting now!

…

~ PoX


	3. Winners and Round 3

**PoX's Warrior Cat Name Contest**

**PoX's Note: **Did you enjoy submitting names? I sure enjoyed taking my time deciding who would become first place, second place and so on! So like, you all did pretty well! I'm very, very impressed. Well, I think the dare my friend gave me wasn't so bad. It's more of like an awesome genie wish just granted! Well, I'm exaggerating right now. So let's get on with the contest! If you are listed right there in the first place to honorable mentions, you are in luck! So, enjoy!

…

**Note: **I am currently writing the next chapter for **When All The Clans Got Laptops**; be prepared to see that story update!

…

**Rules for the whole game:**

- Be fair and nice

- Don't steal names from others

- Stealing a cat's description from another person to use as your own will not be tolerated

- To win the **Ultimate Prize**, you are to win the most points.

- Have fun and enjoy!

…

**Winners for Round Three:**

**First Place:** _Flamewisp_, submitted by _Poisoned Amethyst!_

**Second Place:** _Flamepurge, _submitted by _FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom!_

**Third Place:** _Flameripple, _submitted by _Fred50208!_

**Honorable Mentions:**

_Flamestrike, _submitted by _Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen!_

_Flamedancer, _submitted by _dizzydaydreamer!_

_Flameflicker, _submitted by _Mintfrost29!_

_Flamefade, _submitted by _Mothstar!_

_Flamespark, _submitted by _Sunspirit!_

…

**Scoreboard/Contestants' Results:**

Mothstar – 6 points

XXrainshadowXX – 5 points

Poisoned Amethyst – 5 points

FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom – 4 points

Fred50208 – 3 points

XxRainbowSprinklesxX – 3 points

Randomcat – 2 points

Spottedleaf12478 – 2 points

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen – 2 points

dizzydaydreamer – 2 points

Mintfrost29 – 2 points

Sunspirit – 2 points

…

**Rules for Round Four:**

- Make up the funniest warrior name based on food e.g. Fishbelly, Pieface

- Do not steal the names I have just mentioned above

- Warrior names do NOT have to be names that the Clan cats have heard of (so anything, really)

- You can only submit up to **three names **only! (If you submit more than the amount mentioned then you are immediately eliminated from this Round)

- Include a description about your cat

- Personality and history is optional!

- Start submitting now!

…

~ PoX


	4. Winners and Round 4

**PoX's Warrior Cat Name Contest**

**PoX's Note: **I _seriously _apologise for the really late update; half the reason being that I 'left FanFiction . . . ish', and the other half being that 'I was on holidays'. I know; those are really _bad _excuses, but now I'm here, and in a HUGE attempt to get out of the studying and homework mode into the writing stories mode, because I want to make it up to all of you! Well, currently I'm trying to update as many stories as I can lately, but I might have to say 'sorry', because I might not be able to update **When All The Clans Got Laptops**, because the writer's block for that story is not getting better. I apologise again! Gomenasai! TT^TT (It means 'sorry' in Japanese, in case you wanted to know).

…

**Note: **Wow! Finding the funniest cat names was so hard; I'm shocked I managed to pick out the winners!

…

**Rules for the whole game:**

- Be fair and nice

- Don't steal names from others

- Stealing a cat's description from another person to use as your own will not be tolerated

- To win the **Ultimate Prize**, you are to win the most points.

- Have fun and enjoy!

…

**Winners for Round Four:**

**First Place:** _Cheesekiller_, submitted by _FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom!_

**Second Place:** _Fullbelly, _submitted by _Mothstar!_

**Third Place:** _Candystalker, _submitted by _Fred50208!_

**Honorable Mentions:**

_Fishslap, _submitted by _Mintfrost29!_

_Applestomach, _submitted by _Dawnshine!_

_Beefbelly, _submitted by _Rainbowdactyl_

_Meatspin, _submitted by _Harry Apprentice!_

_Custardsnout, _submitted by _dizzydaydreamer!_

…

**Scoreboard/Contestants' Results:**

Mothstar – 10 points

FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom – 9 points

Fred50208 – 6 points

XXrainshadowXX – 5 points

Poisoned Amethyst – 5 points

dizzydaydreamer – 4 points

Mintfrost29 – 4 points

XxRainbowSprinklesxX – 3 points

Harry Apprentice – 2 points

Rainbowdactyl – 2 points

Dawnshine – 2 points

Randomcat – 2 points

Spottedleaf12478 – 2 points

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen – 2 points

Sunspirit – 2 points

…

**Rules for Round Five:**

- Think up of an important-sounding name for a cat whose description will be below:

- A pure long-haired white she-cat with black paws and a puffy white chest. She has emerald green eyes and a small scar on her muzzle. She is proud, stubborn and selfish.

- Can be a name that the Warrior Cats do **not **use. (So names like e.g. Snowspot, Emeraldflake)

- Do not use the names that have been used above.

- You can only submit up to **three names **only! (If you submit more than the amount mentioned then you are immediately eliminated from this Round)

- Start submitting now!

…

~ PoX


	5. Winners and Round 5

**PoX's Warrior Cat Name Contest**

**PoX's Note: **Okay. Time for Round Five Winners and the rules for Round Six! Thank you for all of you who have submitted their cat names! You know, just like all the other rounds, it took me forever to find the winners! I'm just pretty happy that I did manage to find the best names. Well, anyway, let's just get back to the point! I'll attempt to start updating on Saturday if possible. Just saying.

…

**Note: **Oh, and by the way, I realised I got my Round Numbers mixed up; this was meant to be Round Four. Sorry! ^^"

…

**Rules for the whole game:**

- Be fair and nice

- Don't steal names from others

- Stealing a cat's description from another person to use as your own will not be tolerated

- To win the **Ultimate Prize**, you are to win the most points.

- Have fun and enjoy!

…

**Winners for Round Four:**

**First Place:**_ Tarstep,_ submitted by _Konsui's Little Brother!_ Oh, and yes, it does make sense ^^

**Second Place:** _Icyglade, _submitted by _Moonblaze 13!_

**Third Place:** _Frostspirit, _submitted by _Mothstar!_

**Honorable Mentions:**

_Coldheart, _submitted by _Echosky of ForestClan!_

_Emeraldstar, _submitted by _Spottedleaf12478!_

_Greenchill, _submitted by _IamTheHydra!_

_Wintersoul, _submitted by _mishmashma15!_

_Silverflash, _submitted by _FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom!_

…

**Scoreboard/Contestants' Results:**

Mothstar – 13 points

FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom – 11 points

Fred50208 – 6 points

Konsui's Little Brother – 5 points

XXrainshadowXX – 5 points

Poisoned Amethyst – 5 points

Moonblaze 13 – 4 points

Spottedleaf12478 – 4 points

dizzydaydreamer – 4 points

Mintfrost29 – 4 points

XxRainbowSprinklesxX – 3 points

mishmashma15 – 2 points

IamTheHydra – 2 points

Echosky of ForestClan – 2 points

Harry Apprentice – 2 points

Rainbowdactyl – 2 points

Dawnshine – 2 points

Randomcat – 2 points

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen – 2 points

Sunspirit – 2 points

…

**Rules for Round Five:**

- Think of a warrior name for the apprentice Ivorypaw. Her details are listed below:

- Ivorypaw is the opposite of her name. Instead she is jet-black with sharp amber eyes. She has a white spot on her cheek, and her personality is brave, strong, proud yet kind and extremely loyal.

- Can be a name that the Warrior Cats do **not **use. (So names like e.g. Ivoryblack, Ivorydot)

- Do not use the names that have been used above.

- You can only submit up to **three names **only! (If you submit more than the amount mentioned then you are immediately eliminated from this Round)

- Start submitting now!

…

~ PoX


	6. Winners and Round 6

**PoX's Warrior Cat Name Contest**

**PoX's Note: **Sorry for not updating this in a while. I keep thinking about publishing new stories, and now I'm going crazy, so I decided to cool down a bit. Anyway, picking the winners was pretty easy this time – shockingly – but actually because the names were so good I couldn't believe it! Anyway, I hope that you are all having fun, and if you have just looked at this contest, you can **still join in**, but you're going to have to catch up . . . by submitting better names!

…

**Note: (URGENT!) **I have noticed that people are submitting the same names. I only put you as the winner if you have submitted that name first and it's a good one.

…

**Rules for the whole game:**

- Be fair and nice

- Don't steal names from others

- Stealing a cat's description from another person to use as your own will not be tolerated

- To win the **Ultimate Prize**, you are to win the most points.

- Have fun and enjoy!

…

**Winners for Round Five:**

**First Place:**_ Ivoryflash,_ submitted by _Moonblaze 13!_

**Second Place:** _Ivoryglow, _submitted by _Konsui's Little Brother!_

**Third Place:** _Ivorysoul__, _submitted by _Neko seeker sora__!_

**Honorable Mentions:**

_Ivoryhaze, _submitted by _Mothstar!_

_Ivorystreak, _submitted by _FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom!_

_Ivoryshadow, _submitted by _Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen!_

_Ivorystep, _submitted by _Echosky Of ForestClan!_

_Ivorythunder, _submitted by _tufted titmouse!_

…

**Scoreboard/Contestants' Results:**

Mothstar – 15 points

FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom – 13 points

Moonblaze 13 – 9 points

Konsui's Little Brother – 9 points

Fred50208 – 6 points

XXrainshadowXX – 5 points

Poisoned Amethyst – 5 points

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen – 4 points

Echosky of ForestClan – 4 points

Spottedleaf12478 – 4 points

dizzydaydreamer – 4 points

Mintfrost29 – 4 points

Neko seeker sora – 3 points

XxRainbowSprinklesxX – 3 points

tufted titmouse – 2 points

mishmashma15 – 2 points

IamTheHydra – 2 points

Harry Apprentice – 2 points

Rainbowdactyl – 2 points

Dawnshine – 2 points

Randomcat – 2 points

Sunspirit – 2 points

…

**Rules for Round Six:**

- Think of a warrior name that is related to the following word: **Determination.**

- Can be a name that the Warrior Cats do **not **use. (So names like e.g. Courageblaze, Strongfire)

- Do not use the names that have been used above.

- You can only submit up to **three names **only! (If you submit more than the amount mentioned then you are immediately eliminated from this Round)

- Be creative and **think outside the box! **(This is a useful tip)

- Start submitting now!

…

~ PoX


	7. Winners and Round 7

**PoX's Warrior Cat Name Contest**

**PoX's Note: **Finally updated again! Sorry for not updating on Saturday (Australian time) because I was out the whole day watching whales! However, I got sick on the boat so I didn't really take any photos . . . *sad face* Anyway, congratulations to all those who submitted!

…

**Note: (NEW RULE!) **Thanks to a suggestion from **Mothstar** (although I changed it a little) I have now decided a NEW rule! (Read **Rules for the whole game **for more details)

…

**Rules for the whole game:**

- Be fair and nice

- Don't steal names from others

- Stealing a cat's description from another person to use as your own will not be tolerated

- To win the **Ultimate Prize**, you are to win the most points.

- **(NEW RULE!) **Every **EIGHT **rounds there will be a prize for the **top three **winners in the game (although the prizes are a bit small, but the Ultimate Prize will be BIG!)

- Have fun and enjoy!

…

**Winners for Round Six:**

**First Place:**_ Willfire,_ submitted by _Poisoned Amethyst!_

**Second Place:** _Endlessstrikes, _submitted by _Random Fandom!_

**Third Place:**_ Staunchblaze__, _submitted by _helainewarrior__!_

**Honorable Mentions:**

_Blazemask, _submitted by _Echosky Of ForestClan! _Wow, you have been in the Honorable Mentions list THREE TIMES! Congratulations ^^

_Couragemask, _submitted by _Randomcat!_

_Oakenflame, _submitted by _Konsui's Little Brother!_

_Blazingspirit, _submitted by _Dawnshine!_

_Blazesoul, _submitted by _Moonclaw 778!_

…

**Scoreboard/Contestants' Results:**

Mothstar – 15 points

FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom – 13 points

Moonblaze 13 – 9 points

Konsui's Little Brother – 11 points

Poisoned Amethyst – 10 points

Fred50208 – 6 points

Echosky of ForestClan – 6 points

XXrainshadowXX – 5 points

Dawnshine – 4 points

Randomcat – 4 points

Random Fandom – 4 points

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen – 4 points

Spottedleaf12478 – 4 points

dizzydaydreamer – 4 points

Mintfrost29 – 4 points

helainewarrior – 3 points

Neko seeker sora – 3 points

XxRainbowSprinklesxX – 3 points

Moonclaw 778 – 2 points

tufted titmouse – 2 points

mishmashma15 – 2 points

IamTheHydra – 2 points

Harry Apprentice – 2 points

Rainbowdactyl – 2 points

Sunspirit – 2 points

…

**Rules for Round Seven:**

- Think up of a warrior name for three apprentices: Brackenpaw, Flarepaw and Bloodpaw (descriptions for each apprentice below [all of which are toms])

- Brackenpaw is a sturdy brown tom with darker stripes. He has flashing amber eyes. Although Brackenpaw looks tough, he has a soft heart and can be fooled easily.

- Flarepaw is a golden-brown tom with an unusual orange touch on his tail. He has ocean blue eyes. However, he is very snappy and has a personality just like Jayfeather.

- Bloodpaw is a reddish-brown tom with lime green eyes. His handsome looks make him look much more scary than he already is; yes, Bloodpaw is a murderer. Now think of a good name for him! xD

- Can be a name that the Warrior Cats do **not **use. (So names like e.g. Brackenheart, Flarespirit, Bloodpath)

- Do not use the names that have been used above.

- You can only submit up to **three names **only! (If you submit more than the amount mentioned then you are immediately eliminated from this Round)

- **Following from the above rule, **you can only use **one name **per apprentice (Unless you want to do something like this: e.g. Brackenheart, Brackensnow, Flareblaze)

- Be creative and **think outside the box! **(This is a useful tip)

- Start submitting now!

…

~ PoX


	8. Winners and Round 8

**PoX's Warrior Cat Name Contest**

**PoX's Note: **Sorry for the late update! Addictions can be really bad... heh heh. Well, this is the eigth round! And if you haven't read the note from the previous chapter, well, there has been a new rule! (read the new rule below. It's before the 'Have fun and enjoy' rule) The winner will be found out if you read the Scoreboard results. I'll just repeat this on the note below just in case some people don't read my weird author's notes. Anyway, on to the contest!

…

**Note: **Check out the winner for the first eight rounds is! See the scoreboard results to see who won!

…

**Rules for the whole game:**

- Be fair and nice

- Don't steal names from others

- Stealing a cat's description from another person to use as your own will not be tolerated

- To win the **Ultimate Prize**, you are to win the most points.

- Every **EIGHT **rounds there will be a prize for the **top three **winners in the game (although the prizes are a bit small, but the Ultimate Prize will be BIG!)

- Have fun and enjoy!

…

**Winners for Round Seven:**

**Brackenpaw**** -**

**First Place:**_ Brackenshell,_ submitted by _.x!_

**Second Place:** _Brackenbird, _submitted by _Random Fandom!_

**Third Place:**_ Brackencloud__, _submitted by _ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged__!_

**Honorable Mentions: **_(only 2 honorables listed)_

_Brackenmask, _submitted by _ScourgeloverBirdwing! _

_Brackensong, _submitted by _Glowingsoul!_

**Flarepaw**** –**

**First Place: **_Flaretongue, _submitted by _GreyAthena!_

**Second Place: **_Flareburst, _submitted by _Dawnshine!_

**Third Place: **_Flarespark, _submitted by _IamTheHydra!_

**Honorable Mentions: **_(only 2 honorables listed)_

_Flareshoot, _submitted by _Konsui's Little Brother!_

_Flareflicker, _submitted by _tufted titmouse!_

**Bloodpaw**** –**

**First Place:** _Bloodstained, _submitted by _Random Fandom! _You won TWICE this competition!

**Second Place: **_Bloodsurge, _submitted by _FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom!_

**Third Place: **_Bloodstriker, _submitted by _Moonblaze 13!_

**Honorable Mentions: **_(only 2 honorables listed)_

_Bloodpath, _submitted by _Nickel2011!_

_Bloodcoat, _submitted by _Zul-ice!_

…

**Scoreboard/Contestants' Results:**

FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom – 17 points (**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WIN A BLUESTAR TROPHY!)**

Mothstar – 15 points

Random Fandom – 13 points

Konsui's Little Brother – 13 points

Moonblaze 13 – 12 points

Poisoned Amethyst – 10 points

Dawnshine – 8 points

Fred50208 – 6 points

Echosky of ForestClan – 6 points

IamTheHydra – 5 points

GreyAthena – 5 points

.x – 5 points

XXrainshadowXX – 5 points

tufted titmouse – 4 points

Randomcat – 4 points

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen – 4 points

Spottedleaf12478 – 4 points

dizzydaydreamer – 4 points

Mintfrost29 – 4 points

ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged – 3 points

helainewarrior – 3 points

Neko seeker sora – 3 points

XxRainbowSprinklesxX – 3 points

Zul-ice – 2 points

Nickel2011 – 2 points

ScourgeloverBirdwing – 2 points

Glowingsoul – 2 points

Moonclaw 778 – 2 points

mishmashma15 – 2 points

Harry Apprentice – 2 points

Rainbowdactyl – 2 points

Sunspirit – 2 points

…

**Rules for Round Eight:**

- Think of a warrior name that has to be based on the following word: 'Amber'.

- Yes, I thought of Amber because of my Pen Name. Question answered.

- You cannot use the word 'Amber' in your warrior name because that's just unfair.

- Examples of warrior names are Goldensun, Sunjewel, Jacquardspots

- Do not use the names that have been used above.

- You can only submit up to **three names **only! (If you submit more than the amount mentioned then you are immediately eliminated from this Round)

- Be creative and **think outside the box! **(This is a useful tip)

- Start submitting now!

…

~ PoX


	9. Winners and Round 9

**PoX's Warrior Cat Name Contest**

**PoX's Note: **Sorry for the late update! I've been studying, and right now I need a break from studying, so here I am, updating on the contest! Things are getting interesting now, and the names you guys and gals have submitted made me think for soo long (not saying it's a bad thing)! In the end I thought of the ones that touched my heart – no matter how plain it sounded – and yeah, put them up in the winners board! Now, enough of my talking, read on to find out who won~!

…

**Note: **Wait for round sixteen for the next prize~!

…

**Rules for the whole game:**

- Be fair and nice

- Don't steal names from others

- Stealing a cat's description from another person to use as your own will not be tolerated

- To win the **Ultimate Prize**, you are to win the most points.

- Every **EIGHT **rounds there will be a prize for the **top **winner in the game (although the prize is a bit small, but the Ultimate Prize will be BIG!)

- Have fun and enjoy!

…

**Winners for Round Eight:**

**First Place:**_ Goldenstreak,_ submitted by _MiniHayden!_

**Second Place:** _Marigoldleaf, _submitted by _Poisoned Amethyst!_

**Third Place:**_ Auburngaze__, _submitted by _ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged__!_

**Honorable Mentions: **_(only 2 honorables listed)_

_Honeystone, _submitted by _Random Fandom!_

_Dawnblaze, _submitted by _Mothstar! _

…

**Scoreboard/Contestants' Results:**

FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom – 17 points

Mothstar – 17 points – **Thanks for that long review! You didn't waste my time at all! I found it quite amusing, actually xD**

Random Fandom – 15 points

Poisoned Amethyst – 14 points

Konsui's Little Brother – 13 points

Moonblaze 13 – 12 points

tufted titmouse – 11 points **– Oh yes! I'm sorry about that. I've given you the 4 points you deserved + extra 3 points for not realising for so long! Sorry again!**

Dawnshine – 8 points

ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged – 6 points

Fred50208 – 6 points

Echosky of ForestClan – 6 points

MiniHayden – 5 points

IamTheHydra – 5 points

GreyAthena – 5 points

.x – 5 points

XXrainshadowXX – 5 points

Randomcat – 4 points

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen – 4 points

Spottedleaf12478 – 4 points

dizzydaydreamer – 4 points

Mintfrost29 – 4 points

helainewarrior – 3 points

Neko seeker sora – 3 points

XxRainbowSprinklesxX – 3 points

Zul-ice – 2 points

Nickel2011 – 2 points

ScourgeloverBirdwing – 2 points

Glowingsoul – 2 points

Moonclaw 778 – 2 points

mishmashma15 – 2 points

Harry Apprentice – 2 points

Rainbowdactyl – 2 points

Sunspirit – 2 points

…

**Rules for Round Nine: **_(with a twist)_

- A queen has given birth to a kit! Name the kit for her (the kit's details are below)

- The kit has cream-coloured fur with darker-coloured spots on her body. She has a chocolate spot over her eye – it looks like as though she has a bruise. Her eye colour is ocean-blue.

- The kit has a very quiet personality. She refuses to speak to anyone, except her mother and father.

- You can choose a name that the warrior cats do not use (e.g. **Circleskit**, **Splatterkit**, **Spotskit**)

- Do not use the names that have been used above.

- You can only submit up to **three names **only! (If you submit more than the amount mentioned then you are immediately eliminated from this Round)

- Be creative and **think outside the box! **(This is a useful tip)

- Start submitting now!

…

~ PoX


	10. Winners and Round 10

**PoX's Warrior Cat Name Contest**

**PoX's Note: **I updated! And exams have ended! I feel so happy *dances around* Well, I also published a new interactive story called **Write a Letter to the Warrior Cats**! It's just like what the title says; hopefully you all will review on it because I posted that for the sake of my happiness because exams have ended! Anyway, my writer's block for **When All The Clans Got Laptops **has returned, but it isn't as big. I'm slowly writing the next chapter for it. Anyway, on with the contest!

…

**Note: **I know that the round was pretty hard, but you all submitted really good names x3

…

**Rules for the whole game:**

- Be fair and nice

- Don't steal names from others

- Stealing a cat's description from another person to use as your own will not be tolerated

- To win the **Ultimate Prize**, you are to win the most points.

- Every **EIGHT **rounds there will be a prize for the **top **winner in the game (although the prize is a bit small, but the Ultimate Prize will be BIG!)

- Have fun and enjoy!

…

**Winners for Round Nine:**

**First Place:**_ Coralkit,_ submitted by _Nickel2011!_

**Second Place:** _Deepkit, _submitted by _Glowingsoul!_

**Third Place:**_ Beachkit__, _submitted by _Random Fandom__!_

**Honorable Mentions: **_(only 2 honorables listed)_

_Eveningkit, _submitted by _Mothstar!_

_Bubblekit, _submitted by _Moonclaw778! _

…

**Scoreboard/Contestants' Results:**

Mothstar – 19 points – **Haha! I'm loving your reviews more and more xD**

Random Fandom – 18 points

FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom – 17 points – **OMGZ yes I LOVEZ PIE~! Oh, and mooo to you too xD**

Poisoned Amethyst – 14 points

Konsui's Little Brother – 13 points

Moonblaze 13 – 12 points

tufted titmouse – 11 points

Dawnshine – 8 points

Nickel2011 – 7 points

x. Sunspirit .x – 7 points – **Oh! I should have noticed, haha . . . well, I added your two points for you :D**

Glowingsoul – 6 points

ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged – 6 points

Fred50208 – 6 points

Echosky of ForestClan – 6 points

MiniHayden – 5 points

IamTheHydra – 5 points

GreyAthena – 5 points

XXrainshadowXX – 5 points

Randomcat – 4 points

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen – 4 points

Spottedleaf12478 – 4 points

dizzydaydreamer – 4 points

Mintfrost29 – 4 points

helainewarrior – 3 points

Neko seeker sora – 3 points

XxRainbowSprinklesxX – 3 points

Zul-ice – 2 points

ScourgeloverBirdwing – 2 points

Moonclaw 778 – 2 points

mishmashma15 – 2 points

Harry Apprentice – 2 points

Rainbowdactyl – 2 points

…

**Rules for Round Ten: **

- A kittypet known as Cauliflower has joined the Clans! She is 40 moons and needs a warrior name. You are to decide one for her.

- You must either use the first part of her name – Cauli – or her last part – flower - in the warrior name.

- Cauliflower is a silver she-cat with very tiny little spots on some parts of her body. She has lime green eyes.

- She is a very social cat who loves to talk to everyone despite what everyone thinks of her – most of them negative. She can turn suddenly serious when it comes to serious situations.

- You can choose a name that the warrior cats do not use (e.g. **Caulibright**, **Burstingflower**, **Torchflower**)

- Do not use the names that have been used above.

- You can only submit up to **three names **only! (If you submit more than the amount mentioned then you are immediately eliminated from this Round)

- Be creative and **think outside the box! **(This is a useful tip)

- Start submitting now!

…

~ PoX


	11. Winners and Round 11

**PoX's Warrior Cat Name Contest**

**PoX's Note: **Okay, I updated this like, one month later. I'm so sorry! I feel so guilty now because the reason I updated late was because I've been too busy getting myself addicted to anime again. I mean anime is cool, but getting addicted to it is not cool - because your grades and stuff go down. I still love anime though oAo

…

**Note: **Most of you submitted the same name - just an observation

…

**Rules for the whole game:**

- Be fair and nice

- Don't steal names from others

- Stealing a cat's description from another person to use as your own will not be tolerated

- To win the **Ultimate Prize**, you are to win the most points.

- Every **EIGHT **rounds there will be a prize for the **top **winner in the game (although the prize is a bit small, but the Ultimate Prize will be BIG!)

- Have fun and enjoy!

…

**Winners for Round Ten:**

**First Place: **_Fireflower,_ submitted by _x. Sunspirit .x!_

**Second Place:** _Caulisplotch, _submitted by _Darkstar117!_

**Third Place:**_ Caulispirit, _submitted by _Nickel2011!_

**Honorable Mentions: **_(only 2 honorables listed)_

_Cauliflame, _submitted by _Impossible and Unstoppable!_

_Citrusflower, _submitted by _Random Fandom!_

…

**Scoreboard/Contestants' Results:**

Random Fandom – 20 points - **You're now first place ~ Congratulations~!**

Mothstar – 19 points

FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom – 17 points

Poisoned Amethyst – 14 points

Konsui's Little Brother – 13 points

x. Sunspirit .x – 12 points

Moonblaze 13 – 12 points

tufted titmouse – 11 points

Nickel2011 – 10 points

Dawnshine – 8 points

Glowingsoul – 6 points

ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged – 6 points

Fred50208 – 6 points

Echosky of ForestClan – 6 points

MiniHayden – 5 points

IamTheHydra – 5 points

GreyAthena – 5 points

XXrainshadowXX – 5 points

Darkstar117 - 4 points

Randomcat – 4 points

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen – 4 points

Spottedleaf12478 – 4 points

dizzydaydreamer – 4 points

Mintfrost29 – 4 points

helainewarrior – 3 points

Neko seeker sora – 3 points

XxRainbowSprinklesxX – 3 points

Impossible and Unstoppable - 2 points

Zul-ice – 2 points

ScourgeloverBirdwing – 2 points

Moonclaw 778 – 2 points

mishmashma15 – 2 points

Harry Apprentice – 2 points

Rainbowdactyl – 2 points

…

**Rules for Round Eleven:**

- Submit a warrior name that has to do with the following topic: Beach.

- You can choose a name that the warrior cats do not use (e.g. **Shellfish, Seasplash, Sandcastle**)

- Do not use the names that have been used above.

- You can only submit up to **three names **only! (If you submit more than the amount mentioned then you are immediately eliminated from this Round)

- Be creative and **think outside the box! **(This is a useful tip)

- Start submitting now!

…

~ PoX


	12. Winners and Round 12

**PoX's Warrior Cat Name Contest**

**PoX's Note: **I was supposed to put this up a few days ago, but I had to 'suddenly' go somewhere (It's holidays, people! I deserve a rest! xD) Well, the judging – like always – took longer than expected. I love all the names, and maybe one day I might use one of the names you submit as my Pen Name oAo (That is, if you don't mind ^^)

…

**Note: **I. Love. Cats. Just a comment.

…

**Rules for the whole game:**

- Be fair and nice

- Don't steal names from others

- Stealing a cat's description from another person to use as your own will not be tolerated

- To win the **Ultimate Prize**, you are to win the most points.

- Every **EIGHT **rounds there will be a prize for the **top **winner in the game (although the prize is a bit small, but the Ultimate Prize will be BIG!)

- Have fun and enjoy!

…

**Winners for Round Eleven:**

**First Place: **_Sunkiss_, submitted by _xXHazel Eyed FreakXx!_

**Second Place:** _Sandflurry, _submitted by _Moonclaw778!_

**Third Place:**_ Oceanlap, _submitted by _tufted titmouse!_

**Honorable Mentions: **_(only 2 honorables listed)_

_Coralmask, _submitted by _Nickel2011!_

_Sunnyday, _submitted by _floopyrocks!_

…

**Scoreboard/Contestants' Results:**

Random Fandom – 20 points **[OMG you love PJO AND at the same time, anime? You are awesome! *high five*]**

Mothstar – 19 points **[The format was by accident. I was actually surprised no one told me for a few days until you said so. Thanks (^_^)b]**

FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom – 17 points

tufted titmouse – 14 points

Poisoned Amethyst – 14 points

Konsui's Little Brother – 13 points

x. Sunspirit .x – 12 points

Moonblaze 13 – 12 points

Nickel2011 – 12 points

Dawnshine – 8 points

Glowingsoul – 6 points

ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged – 6 points

Fred50208 – 6 points

Velvet Masquerade – 6 points **[I love your new Pen Name by heaps! *insert hearts here*]**

xXHazel Eyed FreakXx – 5 points

MiniHayden – 5 points

IamTheHydra – 5 points

GreyAthena – 5 points

XXrainshadowXX – 5 points

Moonclaw 778 – 4 points

Darkstar117 - 4 points **[Oh yes, you're right! We need to talk again, because I'm lonely and needs to talk to someone oAo]**

Randomcat – 4 points

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen – 4 points

Spottedleaf12478 – 4 points

dizzydaydreamer – 4 points

Mintfrost29 – 4 points

helainewarrior – 3 points

Neko seeker sora – 3 points

XxRainbowSprinklesxX – 3 points

floopyrocks – 2 points

Impossible and Unstoppable - 2 points

Zul-ice – 2 points

ScourgeloverBirdwing – 2 points

mishmashma15 – 2 points

Harry Apprentice – 2 points

Rainbowdactyl – 2 points

…

**Rules for Round Twelve:**

- A nameless kit has somehow arrived in the territory of the Clans! He is in need of a name.

- I can only give you a simple description of him: Black tom.

- Your job is to think of a name for him using the simple description above.

- You can use names that the warrior cats don't normally use (e.g. **Shadowpond**, **Silentnight **or **Dusksky**)

- Do not use the names that have been used above.

- You can only submit up to **three names **only! (If you submit more than the amount mentioned then you are immediately eliminated from this Round)

- Be creative and **think outside the box! **(This is a useful tip)

- Start submitting now!

…

~ PoX


End file.
